Soul eater: lunch break
by toxicwarp
Summary: Taylor pretty much runs every department at food demon little did he know hes gonna be back at acadmemy after a accident reveals he doesnt have enough credits to hold his dipoma


-After soul eater:lunch break

I straightened my black wavy hair put on my (food demon hat and uniform) and pin my badge that says "Taylor deli bakery manager/customer service lead/produce manager/cake decorater budgets cuts got me working 4 departments like I'm not already stressed with one . I straightened my apron and hoped in my car ready for the dreaded work day ahead

When I get to work I was greeted by tsubaki who works part time in the bakery and who is a similar weapon like me but still attending the academy

"Hey Mr.Taylor good morning" she said with a smiley grin

"Good morning" tsubaki was all I could manage cause I just want to get out of here and home it's my day off but we are short staffed

I have had dreams of leaving this job and going to a new city but right now I'm stuck here scanning grocery's and waiting on my most favorite time of day lunch break it's the only 30 mins I can just chill and eat my food but lunch hour won't be for another 4 hours

Today was a slow day so went to help tsubaki decorate cakes

"Tsubaki I'll get started icing the 8 inch yellows while you start making sandwich cookies"

Like always tsubaki was making a mess and was too slow we only have 3 hours till lunch break to decorate 40 cakes and 300 cupcakes and yet she's striving for perfection I know she's only 19 and Is in the eat class at the academy but she needs to understand that not every weapon who graduates gets a fancy career most of us end up having difficulty finding jobs cause we have to check that stupid box on the application or get terminated later on for lieing

We barely finished decorating the cakes soo I'll have to stay late and do the cupcakes but now it lunch time and I can't wait to enjoy my hard deserved salad and nice cold can Of cola

When I got to the break room tsubaki was there holding some papers

"Mr.taylor can you look at these I have a friend named patty who I think is perfect for working here"

I grabbed the papers and took a look at them It had her name which was just patty written in crayon her age which is 16 so she can't be working bakery she checked the felon box and the weapon one like hell im hiring her

"Tsubaki I can't say for sure she's a good candidate for this job plus she has to be 18 to work in the bakery or the deli and she's a felon so I can't have her handling cash tell her to apply in 2 years then I can atleast have her stock shelf's"

Tsubaki looked very disappointed probably knowing her friend can't work here but she needs to learn if I hire everyone who applies it will be a mad house I basically run this store and I have other employees

"I have one for application Mr.Taylor I think he's a good fit for cart jocky"

She handed me another sheet of paper

Black star it said across the front (kids and these stage names I didn't have one when I went there # years ago) age 16 again a academy student his work history none but he lives close by

"Tsubaki I think I can hire him but any problems and he's out of here we have budget cuts as you know so he will be doing more than 1 job I'll contact him for a interview tomorrow"

"Thank you so much Mr.Taylor words alone can't express the gratitude I feel" said tsubaki with a small tears in her eyes

"Great now tsubaki your break is almost up just finish slicing deli meats and you can go home early if you want"I said while going though the fridge looking for my salad

"Thank you mr Taylor for everything I'll leave you to your lunch"

After 2 mins I knew somone took my salad probably that bitch Blair that eats everything and never gains weight or the new hire meme who forgets littarly everything but who ever it is is getting fired cause now I have to go buy mcdemons today

"I'll have a number 4 with a large drink go easy on the sauces"

"Okay sir your today is 4.32 would you like to round it up to donate to the dwma mission funds"

"Sure why not"

When I went to the drive though I couldn't believe who I saw my ex boyfriend and meister Adam Monroe

"Oh it's you didn't know you work here probably cheat the customers like you cheated on me I better have my fries here"

"Hey taylor there's a line of customer here but if you finally want to settle out differences I get off work in 5 hours" he says calmly with a worried look

"Great I'll see you then" I said angrily

When I got into work I told Tsubaki and Blair they need to close up I got personal matters I need to attend to

"Ooh somebody gonna get there ass beat" said Blair while rolling down her t shirt quickly

"How do you know this blair" said tsubaki

"Cause 3 months ago him and his boyfriend broke up and he came to work with a black eye and he has that same look in his eyes" said Blair the gossiping cat

I couldn't wait till the clock striked 7 and the store won't be closed for 3 hours but I can trust those 2 to hold down the fort I only need 2 mins to beat his ass for robbing me of the best years of my life and making me believe I could be a ducking death scythe

When I got to the parking lot he was there smoking a cigarette and patting the bench seat next to him motioning next to come forward

"So you just want to talk that's all I don't need to kick your ass like last time"I said

" correct there's something i need to tell you"

"Okay say it" I said

"I love you Taylor and the worst mistake of my life was taking our life savings and leaving you at a dead end job and I want to get back together" he said really fast and he kissed me

We couldn't take our clothes off fast enough oh my god is this it is this make up sex are we about to have it here in my shitty apartment

"I can't get your belt off adam"I said softly

"Just cut it I love it when you transform"

He said in a very sexy voice

I looked I my hand and made it into a blade and cut Adams pants off leaving him naked infront of me

"That's it taylor only the hand I know your more talented than that give me a show" said Adam to erect

"Fine but I'm rusty so this might take a while" I said while I calmed my breathing and transformed into my true self a pair of chained swords

"I know you could do it now transform back and let's get busy with it" said Adam

God how I love this feeling the feeling before climax as I was about to shoot inside Adam his sweaty face his firm body was making me crazy

"I'm gonna cum Adam"

"Me too then it's my turn to top"

"Okay baby"

I shot all over his body and he did the same

I smoked a cigarette and looked at his also smoking one

"This was a mistake adam I'll give you a trial run break my heart again" I grabbed his cock and transformed my hand into a blade bringing it close to it

"I'll feed this to you understand"

"I understand taylor" he said with a smirk

I woke up to Adam still naked and making breakfast

"We're are my clothes Adam I said covering myself with my hands cause I couldn't find them" I said embarrassed

"You have to find them taylor I hide them and today is our day off why don't we hang out like we did when we weren't working"

"How did he hangout Adam" I said lustfully

" N A K E D T I M E" Adam spelled out

"You know you don't need to cover yourself in front of me I've seen and tasted it" said Adam

"Oh of course it's just that the windows are open"

"Oh shit" said Adam covering himself and also closing the windows

"What's for breakfast"I said I as I let my hands go

"Eggs bacon grits and Sasusage" said Adam as he helicoptering his 7 inch dick Making me laugh out loud

"Adam I not horny I just hungry let's eat and talk about what we are now"

I took my seat at the table and he did his and began eating

"You gotten more muscular Taylor have you been hiting the gym"

"Adam stay on topic or I'll chain you to this chair"

" please do"

"That's it" I said as I transformed and wrapped myself across Adams naked body when u did that I heard him scream and a I smelt burned flesh I transformed as fast as I could and called 911 as fast as I could

"Adam where are our clothe I burned you bad"

" In the dryer" he said croaking

"Adam stay awake your going to shock" I said as I put on his underwear and jeans at the same time I was also getting dressed

When the EMT arrived he knew exactly what it was

"Rejection and quite serve too looks like 3rd degree gonna leave some scaring do you know how this happens sir did you unsynch on purpose" said TVs emt as he was applying gauze and cream

"No sir we were a weapon partners back in the academy and then lovers and I wanted to be a bit frisky" I said

"Oh I see now your a chain weapon

It only been 3 months how much did my personality changed in order to do this

"Sir would you like to ride with us to the academy hospital burn unit"

"I would"

End of chapter 1

Hey y'all this is my first chapter and I rough draft it has lemons in it and it takes 3 years after the anime and I changed some ages mostly made characters who look 13 16 so they can work at food demon which is like a food lion


End file.
